


Jockstrap Ripper

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Erwin's Erotica [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reads Erwin some dirty fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jockstrap Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> gross amounts of love to my beta, nanna.

"Mind explaining what this is?"

Levi held up a book. There was nothing special about it. In fact, it was almost too plain. He sat cross-legged in front of a box containing a great deal of similar books.

Erwin blanched.

"They’re-"

"Sebastian gripped the king’s scepter," Levi read, "sizing it up between strong fingers. ‘Why, My Lord,’ he breathed. ‘Your power is so great. Please, allow me to partake of it.’ He applied his tongue to the rod, smiling as the king hissed, head rolling back to touch the velvet head rest of his magnificent throne."

"Okay, this isn’t what it looks like."

It was exactly what it looked like. Erwin had started collecting them as a teenager. There weren’t as many homosexual stories as straight ones but he was glad to get what he could. They were trashy and poorly-written and Erwin couldn’t count the number of times they’d helped him relieve some stress at the end of the day.

"Are you sure? I’ve been reading this one for the past hour and I’m pretty sure this knight isn’t actually sucking on a rod of gold and diamonds."

Erwin scrubbed a hand through his hair. Levi was never supposed to find his books. He knew he would never live it down.

"Well?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to sit down for storytime or not?"

Erwin wasn’t sure where this was going to lead, but he couldn’t exactly run away screaming into the night. So, he sat on the edge of the bed, knees near Levi’s shoulder, and listened.

Levi continued with where he’d left off. It was a surprisingly theatrical performance with voice changes for different characters - Erwin’s favorite was the crooked old wizard - and dramatic pauses and flourishes that even had Levi’s stoic facade cracking on occasion. What really got to Erwin was Levi’s nonchalance to the entire thing.

'Although,' Erwin pondered, 'he could be building up to a tear down.'

"The forest was dark with patches of sunlight breaking through the swaying leaves. Neither knight nor king paid attention to any of this, for they were in love and alone and the need was proving too great." Levi’s voice dropped and Erwin’s eyes shot open. He’d never heard this voice before.

“‘What would the queen think if she knew?’ ‘The same as your fair lady, good knight.’ Their embrace was passion itself.”

Erwin was reclining fully on the bed by this time and his fingers drifted to the buttons on his shirt. He soon lost patience with them and opted for simply tugging the garment loose from the waist of his pants.

"The kiss was a struggle, a battle between them. The knight grasped at his king and the king allowed himself to be conquered."

Levi said each word like it was a stepping stone along Erwin’s nervous system and he jerked as much from Levi’s words as from the fingers circling his cock.

“‘Please, Majesty,’ the knight complained, baring himself to his monarch’s gaze. ‘Take all of me so that I might be of service to you.’ The king took what his faithful knight had to offer, seating himself deep into the tight warmth of a fit body.”

Erwin’s moan was soft. He licked his lips, stroked himself. If Levi noticed, he paid him no mind. He came with something close to a shout, eyes snapping open as Levi closed the book.

Levi stood, flipping through the cheaply-printed pages before dropping the book into the box with its kin. He looked down at Erwin with interested eyes, first his face and then to the spent cock poking out from the top of his pants.

"Filthy bastard," Levi chided, sweeping two fingers through the mess on Erwin’s stomach.

Erwin nearly strained himself trying to lick the offered fingers clean.


End file.
